pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Sendout!
Plants vs Zombies: Sendout! is a new PVZ game that has a new way to play. It features many new members of the Plants and Zombies, as well as introduces an amazing new play style, the sendout style. This game uses it's predecessor's (Plants vs. Zombies 2) art style. The Game Concept The concept of the game is to send out allies to defend your base from zombies and destroy their base. You have to use Sun Power to spawn these allies. Spotlight on Sun Power You get Sun Power instantly when you start the level. It always starts level 1, which generates about 5 sun per second, and your sun bank is 100 (meaning you can only save up to 100 Sun Power). You can level up the Sun Power Generator to up to 5 levels every match. Here is a Sun Power graph. Sun Power Generator Level 1: 5 Sun Power per second, Sun Bank: 100 Sun Power Sun Power Generator Level 2: 15 Sun Power per second, Sun Bank: 250 Sun Power Sun Power Generator Level 3: 25 Sun Power per second, Sun Bank: 500 Sun Power Sun Power Generator Level 4: 40 Sun Power per second, Sun Bank: 790 Sun Power Sun Power Generator Maxed: 45 Sun Power per second, Sun Bank: 2500 Sun Power And that's not all. You can increase Sun Power Generator by buying Sun Power Generator Blueprints using CurrenSuns (Currency you earn from completing matches) and when you do, the rate goes up x2! There are 3 ranks. The first is x2, 2nd is x4 and 3rd is x6! They can be a real help later on, when the expensive units are ready for deployment. Defeating Zombies Defeating Zombies will also give you sun. Upgrading the Sun Power Generator can make zombies give more money than what they're actually worth. Weaker zombies give less sun power, while stronger zombies and bosses can give you large amounts of sun power or even fill up the Sun Bank instantly. Areas Areas are essentially clumps of levels in certain parts of the map. Certain levels within areas are optional, for they are harder levels then the ones you will normally find in those parts of the map. Consequently, however, they offer big rewards that will help boost the player while battling throughout the game. These are optional levels. Event Areas While still being related to the story mode areas listed above, areas accessed in events follow a much different layout. Usually when playing an event level pack, there will only be just one area, with no bonus optional levels. When one level is completed, there is no other choice there but to head to the next level in sequence. Subchapter Areas Essentially, subchapter areas are the same as event areas: there are no optional levels, and you must follow a set path. Gamemodes Adventure Adventure mode is the story mode of Plants vs. Zombies: Sendout! It contains 6 areas of varying difficulty, as well as 20 optional levels in total embedded in those areas. Each area has an endboss, and all endbosses must be defeated to challenge Dr. Zomboss. Defeating Dr. Zomboss means you have completed Adventure Mode. Completing Adventure Mode will unlock Fivelanes mode, which is below. Fivelanes Fivelanes mode is the gamemode unlocked after completing Adventure. It is essentially the same as Adventure mode, in the context of it's levels and areas. Instead of fighting on a straight path where allies must be constantly sent out, you now battle on five separate lanes, with both sides' bases stretching along on the end of the left and right sides of the paths. Allies can be spawned separately along these five lanes, as well as enemies. This mode also changes the capabilities of some plants and zombies, such as MC Zom-B's mic swing reaching a 3x3 area. This mode adds more difficulty and strategy to the game, but offers better rewards for completing levels than Adventure. Upon completing Fivelanes, you get 2,500 CurrenSuns and a gold trophy with the player's entered name embedded in it. This trophy will permanently appear on the menu screen of the game once earned. Update History Plants These plants are used to defeat the base-destroying zombies and break down their base instead. Some plants are more outfitted to deal with specific types of zombies. Plants with BASIC rarity are unlocked after completing a certain stage (See areas). Others must be unlocked with Plant Tickets that can be bought with CurrenSuns, or gotten by completing events. Plants These plants are the ones available in the game somehow or somewhere. Event Plants These plants are slightly more powerful units that can only be unlocked via completing events and event stages, such as Feastivus. Zombies Zombies are the enemies that reside in the bases which you attack. They have different attributes of which they are defined, and appear in every level of the game. Events and Event Stages Upon getting up to a certain point of the game, the Events section can be accessed from the main menu. This brings all new stages that only come around on specific days, rewarding new plants, things to boost your game and introducing exclusive enemies only seen in those events. Down below are some of the events. Subchapters Upon completing Adventure mode, the Subchapters become available. These are tougher levels that feature new enemies not seen in Adventure, and follows a layout identical to event level pack layouts. These are the currently available Subchapters. CurrenSun Content CurrenSuns are the in-game currency. They can be bought, unlocked by completing stages, or awarded in large quantities by certain event stages. CurrenSuns have many uses in PvZS, and these uses are listed in this section. Upgrading Purposes Upgrading troops in this game can make them more powerful. This increased power makes it easier to deal with late-game levels and events. Even the base can be upgraded. Allies Upgrading BASIC Ally 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 20) '- 20 CurrenSuns (Times 1.2 for each level-up) '''Upgrading UNCOMMON Ally 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 30) '- 25 CurrenSuns (Times 1.5 for each level-up) 'Upgrading RARE Ally 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 30) '- 30 CurrenSuns (Times 1.8 for each level-up) 'Upgrading SUPER RARE Ally 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 30) '- 35 CurrenSuns (Times 2 for each level-up) 'Upgrading UBER SUPER RARE Ally 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 40) '- 50 CurrenSuns (Times 2.5 for each level-up) 'Upgrading EVENT Ally 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 30) '- 30 CurrenSuns (Times 1.5 for each level-up) Base 'Upgrading BASE BLUEPRINTS (Base Health) 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 10) '- 40 CurrenSuns (Times 1.8 for each level-up) 'Upgrading SUN POWER GENERATOR BLUEPRINTS (Sun Power + Sun Bank) 1 Lvl. (Up to Lvl. 10) '- 100 CurrenSuns (Times 2 for each level-up) Tickets 'Normal Plant Ticket '- 100 CurrenSuns 'Advanced Plant Ticket (Will always reward a Rare or higher) '- 175 CurrenSuns 'Insane Plant Ticket (Super Rare or higher) '- 250 CurrenSuns 'Premium Plant Ticket (Always Uber Super Rare) '- 350 CurrenSuns 'Ticket Pack (5 Different Spins) '- 450 CurrenSuns 'Premium Ticket Pack (10 Different Spins + 1 Guaranteed Uber Super Rare) '- 800 CurrenSuns 'Event Plant Ticket '- 275 CurrenSuns (Only available during holiday events) 'Event Ticket Pack (3 Spins at Guaranteed Event Plants) '- 625 CurrenSuns '''(Only available during holiday events) Category:Creepes's Stuff Category:Games Category:Unfinished